


Искусство фотошопа

by darkmorgana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Искусство фотошопа

Занзас задумчиво посмотрел на бюстгальтер, оценил размер – каждая чашечка с полтора его кулака – и зачем-то приложил его к собственной груди.  
Черные кружева и нежно-розовый бантик смотрелись на мужской груди ожидаемо нелепо. И где-то Занзас слышал, что белые рубашки и черное нижнее белье – дурной тон. Бюстгальтер полетел на пол к стопке аккуратно подобранных по цвету папок и парочке порножурналов для голубых.  
Вообще, странно, конечно, что у Луссурии в столе валяются женские лифчики. С другой стороны, может, он их сам носит.  
Занзас представил Луссурию в женском платье – это оказалось легко, даже слишком, но привлекательности «мамочке» не добавляло ни на грош. Мусор.  
\- Твою ж мать!  
В очередной коробочке оказался вибратор – толстый, сделанный под «натуральность», да еще и ядрено-бордового цвета.  
\- Пристрелю извращенца, – пробормотал Занзас под нос и отбросил коробку, чувствуя острое желание вымыть руки – с антисептическим мылом. Бордовый хрен на лету выпал из упаковки и закатился под кресло.  
В столе Луссурии было много всего, начиная от потертых боксерских перчаток и заканчивая вибраторами, зато самого нужного – Занзас шарился в личных вещах своего офицера совсем не из любопытства – не было.  
Фотографии прокурора республики с несовершеннолетней любовницей как в Лету канули, и это было очень некстати.  
Очень.  
Занзас со злостью сломал карандаш, тот только грустно хрустнул.  
Луссурия проваляется в больнице не меньше недели, выводить его из комы врачи отказались даже под угрозой пистолетов. То ли Занзас угрожал не слишком убедительно, то ли они уже привыкли.  
Или, может, Занзасу попались очень принципиальные и бесстрашные врачи.  
Вот прокурор таким точно не был.  
\- Сукин сын, – с чувством сказал Занзас и бросил обломки карандаша на пол. – Сукины дети.  
Он ненавидел все, что мешало его планам, его желаниям и его комфорту.  
У Луссурии было обычное офисное кресло из тех, что подороже – кожаное, с удобными подлокотниками и в меру мягким сиденьем. Занзас уселся в него не без удовольствия. Он вообще любил кресла.  
А с ноутбуком удобнее возиться сидя.  
\- Надеюсь, эта хрень незапаролена, – мрачно поделился Занзас с тишиной и включил ноут. У того был чудесный серебристо-синий цвет, а на крышке – два нарисованных маркером сердечка.  
Одно пронзала стрела.  
Прекрасно.  
Ноутбук послушно загрузился и продемонстрировал Занзасу изумительной красоты торс с кубиками мышц, бритой грудью и маленькими сосками. Куда уж тут без сосков. Один, правда, закрывал желтенький квадрат вынесенной на рабочий стол папки.  
Занзас подпер щеку кулаком, оценил количество папок – не меньше двух десятков – и поморщился. Только мусор называет файлы «Мусечки», «Лапочки» и «Жопа в Венеции».  
В «венецианской жопе» предсказуемо оказались документы по спорному казино, на которое претендовали слишком многие, и интересы Вонголы, пусть и косвенные, требовали пристального внимания к потенциально взрывоопасной проблеме. Видимо, Луссурию это дело не вдохновляло.  
В «мусечках» оказались анкеты претендентов на вступление в Варию, конкретно – в отряд Луссурии. Занзас открыл одну, посмотрел на унылую рожу и закрыл. Ну, по крайней мере, он их не по внешности подбирал.  
В «лапочках» оказались запороленные архивные папки и Занзас решил оставить их на потом. А вот в «извращенцах»… Кого может назвать извращенцами Луссурия?  
Естественно, прокурора с нимфеткой.  
Девчонке хорошо, если семнадцать стукнуло. Рыженькая. Грудастая.  
Занзас удовлетворенно хмыкнул – фотографии нашлись куда легче, чем он ожидал, можно считать, что ему крупно повезло. Шантаж без фотографий – это уже как-то и не шантаж, а банальное членовредительство в планы Занзаса пока не входило – ему нужен был взятый за яйца прокурор, а не проблемы с законниками.  
Оставалось фотографии распечатать, благо, принтер у Луссурии был.  
Занзас, зевнув, нажал на «окей» и откинулся в кресле.  
Отлично. Даже изумительной красоты торс не особо раздражал.  
Занзас поводил курсором по экрану и без особого интереса кликнул на папку, озаглавленную «ХХХS» – буква Х, она же цифра, оказывала на него магическое воздействие.  
В папке было с десяток фотографий, и Занзас открыл первую попавшуюся. Появившаяся на мониторе картинка в первый момент никаких особенных чувств у него не вызвала. Подумаешь, блондинка отсасывает мужику в костюме.  
Вот только у мужика было слишком знакомое лицо – точно такое же смотрело со страниц всех фальшивых паспортов Занзаса. А длинноволосая девка была совсем не девкой. Слишком мужская спина: широкая и мускулистая.  
У настоящего Сквало не такая – Занзас знал. У него худая, костлявая, в сеточке еле заметных белесых шрамов. Все тело в шрамах, как у самого Занзаса, только узор изящней – лезвия работают тоньше льда.  
Занзас тряхнул головой, замер на секунду и снова уставился в монитор. Сквало, повернувшись к камере чужой спиной, отсасывал у него – десять пальцев из плоти и крови цеплялись за бедра мужика с лицом Занзаса.  
\- Твою мать, – сказал Занзас, внезапно позабыв все нормальные ругательства, кроме этого, самого беспомощного. – Твою ж мать.  
На остальных фотографиях не-Занзас и не-Сквало целовались, трахались и делали что-то такое, из-за чего у Занзаса стремительно портилось настроение.  
Луссурия прекрасно владел фотошопом.  
Еще он умел делать штуки, которые двигались. На одной «Занзас» бесконечно жарил в задницу кого-то светловолосого.  
Настоящему Сквало это бы не понравилось.  
Занзас закрыл ноутбук, взял под мышку, прихватил распечатанные фотографии прокурора с его девочкой и отправился к себе в кабинет. Больше всего его смущала собственная непоследовательная реакция: помимо понятного и приятного желания разнести к чертовой матери все вокруг, начиная от ноутбука Луссурии и заканчивая замком Варии, было кое-что еще, что Занзасу не нравилось. Бесило.  
А Луссурии лучше вообще не выходить из комы.

\- Эй, босс, чего тебе?  
Сквало – который настоящий, а не шлюха с фотографий – ворвался в кабинет, громко хлопнув дверью. Все как обычно, все как всегда.  
\- Мусор, – с чувством сказал Занзас. – Заткнись.  
\- Чего? – Сквало резко затормозил у стола Занзаса и подозрительно уставился на босса, прищурив злые глаза. – Что случилось?  
Чертов мусор слишком хорошо его знал – читал, как открытую книгу.  
\- Смотри.  
Занзас развернул ноутбук экраном к Сквало и не без удовольствия продемонстрировал ему самую похабную «фотографию».  
Развратно раскинувший гладко выбритые ноги «Сквало» лежал на спине, а «Занзас» вставлял в него член.  
Настоящий Занзас все больше склонялся к мысли, что не прочь сделать то же самое с настоящим Сквало. У него от этого зрелища встало.  
У Сквало от этого зрелища «Вра-ай!» перешло на новый уровень громкости. Ушам было больно.  
\- Что это за хрень?! Не было такого! Не было! Нет, я…  
Сквало – от шока, что ли? – резко замолчал и невежливо сел на стол босса.  
\- Нас пытаются этим шантажировать? Это же подделка, мы же знаем…  
\- Луссурия.  
\- Луссурия шантажирует?!  
\- Тупой мусор. Это Луссурия делает себе… картинки. Затейник, сука.  
\- Мудак.  
Занзас согласно хмыкнул и не удержался, пролистнул на следующую фотографию, ту самую, на которой «Сквало» делал ему минет.  
У Сквало жарко запылали щеки и судорожно поджались тонкие губы, он старательно не смотрел на экран.  
Рот у мусора широкий, минеты бы он делал отлично, подумал Занзас и сам малость охренел от такой мысли. Даже, кажется, покраснел.  
\- Босс, я этого гребаного извращенца нарублю тонкими ломтиками, как ветчину к обеду. Пусть только явится, – пообещал Сквало и опять зыркнул на монитор из-под челки. Потом снова отвел взгляд.  
Зыркнул.  
Отвел.  
Занзас молча кликнул мышкой – теперь два парня с их лицами трахались на веселом полосатом диванчике, каких в Варии отродясь не водилось.  
Сквало поерзал на столе и хрипло сказал:  
\- Не надо мне это показывать.  
Занзас хохотнул и снова двинул мышкой – на новой фотографии «Сквало» стоял на четвереньках и «Занзас» подавался вперед, ухватившись за идеально гладкую задницу. У настоящего Сквало не такая. Тощая, с корявым шрамом на левой ягодице – напоролся в бою на стальной штырь. Занзас тогда лично его вытаскивал.  
Что характерно, никаких таких мыслей при этом у него не возникало.  
\- Убью гада, – убежденно сказал Сквало и слез со стола. – Босс, сотри эту хрень.  
Занзас проследил взглядом, как за ним захлопнулась дверь и открыл гифку.  
Все равно никто не узнает, на кого он дрочит.

Прокурор оказался умным старым лисом, не смотря на то, как подставился со своей девчонкой. Во всяком случае, трепыхаться и бессмысленно отрицать очевидное он не стал, даже напрягаться не пришлось.  
\- Попался, – констатировал благообразный седой синьор и закурил. – Бывает.  
Занзас удовлетворенно оскалился и рассказал ему, каким видит их будущее плодотворное сотрудничество.  
Прокурор внес свои коррективы.  
Занзас зевнул.  
Прокурор закурил новую сигарету.  
На фотографии рыжая нимфетка целовала его в толстый волосатый живот на фоне каких-то экзотических пальм.  
\- Хреновое у меня в этом году Рождество, – пожаловался он Занзасу. – И ладно, вы, так еще и теща на праздники приехала.

У Занзаса Рождество тоже не задалось, особенно та пара часов, которые он провел на мессе – дон Тимотео рьяно следовал традициям и его приемному сыну поневоле приходилось их блюсти. По крайней мере тогда, когда он не устраивал против Девятого заговоры и восстания.  
Не то, чтобы Занзас боялся отца или глубоко его уважал, но дон Тимотео умел делать предложения, от которых невозможно отказаться.  
Чтобы не скучать одному, на мессы Занзас таскал с собой Сквало. Тот особой религиозностью не страдал, орал поначалу и отбивался – они даже подрались один раз – а потом ничего, привык. Научился дремать под тонкоголосое пение церковного хора, привалившись плечом к Занзасу.  
На этой рождественской мессе Сквало приваливаться не стал, даже сел дальше, чем обычно и вертелся, как на иголках. Занзас сначала ничего не заметил, а потом просек ситуацию – мусор сидел очень прямо и все время следил, чтобы его нога не коснулась ноги Занзаса. Как девка сидел, коленки стиснув.  
Занзас нахмурился, покосился на Сквало – тот неумело делал вид, что увлеченно внимает словам падре о благе воздержания – и расставил ноги еще шире, почти развалившись на резной скамье.  
Сквало даже головы не повернул, громко сказал со всеми «аминь» и положил ногу на ногу.  
Занзас хмыкнул и заинтересованно посмотрел но строгий профиль своего капитана. У того ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул. Наверняка думает о порнушке, состряпанной Луссурией. У Занзаса вот из памяти не идет «фотография», на которой «Сквало» отсасывал ему. Ну, не ему.  
Занзас нехотя встал вместе со всеми, хор запел громче, падре воздел руки к готическим сводам. Интересно, что греховнее: убивать или просить у Мадонны, чтобы Сквало ему отсосал на самом деле?  
На всякий случай Занзас попросил.  
Если нельзя, но очень хочется…

…можно?  
Занзас держал ноутбук Луссурии на коленях и раскладывал пасьянс. Чертову мусору его ноут все равно не нужен. В реанимации нет вайфая.  
А в штабе нет Сквало. Сбежал мусор, сразу после рождественской мессы сбежал. Наверное, не стоило лапать его за задницу на церковном крыльце. Еще и отец смотрел обескуражено, хотя на это как раз плевать.  
Пасьянс в очередной раз не сложился, и Занзас выругался – лениво, без особой злости. Ему было скучно.  
Сквало не было уже дней пять. Или шесть.  
Новый год наступает.  
Мусор, наверное, сейчас мечом машет с каким-нибудь идиотом – их таких, с железяками и без мозгов, много.  
А может, в бордель пошел.  
Отличная идея – новогодняя ночь со шлюхами. Гораздо лучше, чем с пасьянсами и виски.  
\- Привет, босс.  
Занзас и головы не поднял.  
Пасьянс сложился.  
\- С Новым годом, мусор.  
Сквало хмыкнул и подошел к столу:  
\- Рано же. Еще старый не закончился. Еще целый час.  
\- Всего лишь час. Что можно успеть за единственный час?  
\- Сорок семь минут, – невпопад уточнил Сквало.  
Занзас отложил ноутбук и насмешливо посмотрел на слишком собранного и серьезного Сквало:  
\- Что можно сделать за сорок семь минут?  
Занзасу и трех секунд не понадобилось, чтобы встать – тигром сорваться – с кресла, схватить мусор за длинные волосы и сказать:  
\- Проверим, что можно сделать?  
Сквало сам потянулся за поцелуем.  
Занзас ответил.  
Это было лучше шлюх, пасьянсов и виски.  
Губы у Сквало были сухими и жесткими, язык – горячим, со вкусом кофе. Наверное, пил недавно. Занзасу это нравилось – вкуснее, чем настоящий кофе, жарче, крепче, слаще, лучше всего на свете. Он обхватил руками лицо Сквало и жадно выцеловывал горечь и терпкость с чужого языка, меняя их на вкус шотландского виски.  
Сквало стонал и серые глаза туманились, будто он действительно был пьян. Занзас чувствовал, как он прижимается к нему всем телом, будто пытается завалить на стол, оказавшийся за спиной. «Мусор», почти с нежностью подумал Занзас и с силой провел ладонями по худой спине, стискивая Сквало в железных объятиях. А тот только застонал чаще, оторвался от его губ и провел языком по выступившему на щеке шраму.  
Занзас не был зол. Он был возбужден.  
Занзас хотел чертова Сквало как никого в своей жизни.  
Одежда мешала, и он раздраженно выругался, отстраняя Сквало – с усилием, тот почти сопротивлялся, цепляясь за его воротник.  
\- Занзас, – Сквало выдохнул, когда пиджак полетел на пол, а рубашка отчетливо затрещала по швам – Занзас не умел быть терпеливым и аккуратным в таких делах.  
Пряжку на поясе Сквало расстегнул сам, пока Занзас, глядя ему прямо в глаза, рвал пуговицы на своей рубашке. А потом они снова целовались, вжимаясь друг в друга; от ощущения голой кожи, неровности шрамов, запаха сносило крышу – Занзас почти рычал, как голодный зверь, жаждущий добычи и крови.  
Кровь была – Сквало прикусил ему губу и довольно усмехнулся. От крови акулы слетают с катушек, это все знают.  
Это было безумие на двоих. Занзас почти не понимал, как это, что это – его руки, захват железной кисти Сквало, трущийся о его пах чужой твердый член, его собственный, почти болезненно ноющий от возбуждения, острое удовольствие, бегущее по венам, которого не хватало – нужно было больше, еще больше…  
Сквало стянул трусы и дрочил себе одной рукой, второй сжимая Занзаса через ткань брюк. Было плохо – Занзас почти шипел от неудовлетворенного желания.  
\- Дай!..  
Теперь его рука гладила член Сквало – горячий, гладкий, твердый. Стоны Сквало мешались с ругательствами, он согнулся, опираясь руками о голую грудь Занзаса, и вздрагивал вместе с каждым движением горячих пальцев. Занзас не удержался, тоже застонал, и Сквало будто очнулся – опустил руку, сжал пальцами яйца Занзаса, погладил, обхватил ствол...  
У Занзаса перед глазами стало темно. Он подался вперед и застонал в голос, когда их члены соприкоснулись. Сквало дернуло, как от удара током, он зажал кулаком рот, сдерживая крик – хотелось вонзиться в этот кулак зубами, укусить, разорвать, зацеловать бледное гибкое тело, вылизать каждый сантиметр неровной кожи.  
Сквало кривил губы в безумной гримасе и шептал его имя, повторяя и повторяя, будто звал, разрешал и просил.  
Требовал.  
Занзас дрочил им обоим одновременно, а Сквало цеплялся за него, положив голову ему на плечо. Длинные волосы щекотали спину, и от легчайшего прикосновения по коже пробегали мурашки.  
Им обоим хватило нескольких минут, чтобы кончить.  
Слишком хотелось.  
Надо было.  
Пятнадцать минут до полуночи.  
В полночь полуголый Сквало лежал на столе и довольно мычал, а Занзас, склонившись над ним, осторожно посасывал головку его члена.  
\- Кажется, я загадывал это желание как-то по-другому, – сказал Занзас и попытался подняться.  
\- Хрен с ним! Еще! – Сильные руки вцепились в его волосы, наклоняя голову к паху. – Занзас!  
\- Мусор, – усмехнулся тот. – Ты мне за это заплатишь.  
\- В следующем году, босс.  
\- Уже в этом.  
Занзас решил, что новый год обещает быть прекрасным.

Луссурия осторожно поглаживал свой бесценный ноутбук по крышке и думал. Думалось ему хорошо. О всяком.  
О том, что хорошо вернуться домой после нескольких недель в больнице.  
Об отпуске – босс был щедр.  
О щедрости босса – чрезмерной и угрожающей.  
О пропавших коллажах из папки «ХХХS».  
О Сквало, запершемся в кабинете с боссом.  
О царивших в штабе покое и благодати – ни один стакан не пролетал над головами рядовых и офицеров, ни одно «врай» не нарушало тишины.  
\- Совет да любовь, – пробормотал под нос Луссурия и решительно упаковал ноутбук в чемодан. Надо было валить из замка, пока медовый месяц у начальства не закончился. А потом он что-нибудь придумает.  
Луссурия был оптимистом.


End file.
